


Full

by shinysylver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: salt_burn_porn, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Human Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09, but not too badly for this fandom, inappropriate use of holy oil, which probably borders on blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wondered if this was what it was like to be a vessel, to be so completely filled by another being that it felt like he was going to explode with it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime post 9.03 in a world where Dean didn't kick Cas out of the bunker. 
> 
> Written for the prompt "exhaustion" at Salt_Burn_Porn given to me by Wendy.

Cas lay on Dean's bed, legs spread wide, slowly stroking his cock while he teased his entrance with one oil covered finger. He knew that lube would be a better option, but the bunker was lacking in proper sex products. 

Besides, he got a perverse sort of pleasure out of using holy oil for this. Now that he was human it couldn't harm him and he'd quickly found that taboo, blasphemous things brought him more powerful orgasms.

His night with April had taught him that orgasms were an experience verging on the holy. That moment of perfect peace and pleasure was probably the closest that he was ever getting to Heaven again so he might as well enjoy it. 

And he did enjoy it. Often. 

The furled muscle under his finger loosed as he rubbed it firmly and he slipped the tip of his finger inside. He bore down and let out a relieved sigh as his finger slid the rest of the way in.

"Jeez Cas, you couldn't wait?" Dean asked from the door. He was clad in nothing but a towel and was still damp from the shower, beads of water sliding down his bare chest. "Or even close the door? What if Sam had walked by?"

Cas thrust his finger in and out slowly, enjoying the way Dean's eyes followed the movement. "Needed it."

Dean stepped into the room and firmly closed the door behind him. "What did you need?"

"To be filled." Cas added another finger and began scissoring them, trying to loosen up the tight ring of muscle as fast as possible. "Please, Dean I'm so empty."

He _was_ empty. He was a hollow shell of the creature he once was. He was an endless pit of nothingness where there was once enough Grace to dwarf the Chrysler Building. His entire being had once burned as bright as the sun and now everything was cold and dark. 

"Cas," Dean whispered, his voice gentle and concerned. He laid a warm hand on Cas' thigh and gently caressed him. The touch left a tingling burn in it's wake and Cas sighed in relief. Dean's touch always warmed him.

"More."

Dean dipped his fingers into the oil and gave Cas a hard look. "Holy oil? It's shit like this that makes me worry about you."

"Lecture me later." Cas crooked his fingers just right and let out a moan as his fingers brushed his prostate. "Fuck me now."

The moan seemed to do the trick as concern was quickly replaced by lust in Dean's eyes. He dropped the towel, revealing his hardening dick. He stroked it slowly with his oil covered hand. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," Cas breathed, his eyes glued to Dean's cock. "Please I need you in me, I need to feel whole again."

"Hold yourself open."

Cas reluctantly removed his fingers from his ass and held his legs open as Dean crawled onto the bed. He felt the head of Dean's cock at his entrance and sighed happily as Dean slowly entered him. Even with all of his stretching it still stung, but he relished the pain and the way it made him feel alive. 

Dean paused once he was fully seated and lifted Cas' legs onto his shoulders. "You okay?"

Cas nodded, dreamily. He was better than okay. Sex with April had been good, but it hadn't filled that hollow ache inside him the way sex with Dean did. When Dean was inside him he didn't feel empty. 

Dean began to slowly thrust into Cas, each move brushing his prostate and lighting up his nerves. This feeling was almost worth the fall--if only he could always feel this way.

"I love this," Cas moaned. "I love you."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas hard--probably trying to stop him from saying the things that Dean had trouble hearing. But that was okay, Cas liked kissing too and the new angled meant that his cock was dragging across Dean's stomach with every thrust. 

He wondered if this was what it was like to be a vessel, to be so completely filled by another being that it felt like he was going to explode with it.

Dean rose up and began thrusting harder. "I'm close. Come with me."

Cas didn't even have to touch his cock. Just seeing Dean's face screw up in pleasure as he came was enough to send Cas toppling over the edge as well. 

Dean fell forward and Cas caught him and held him close. Since the moment he'd carried Dean's battered soul out of Hell, his entire existence had centered on this man. He'd follow him anywhere, do anything for him. 

"I love you, too," Dean whispered against his ear, almost too soft to hear. 

Dean started to pull away, but Cas stopped him. "Stay in me, just a little longer."

Dean relented and shifted them onto their sides, his softening cock held in place by Cas' clenching muscles. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Cas' neck. "I'm exhausted, but after my nap we're going to talk about the holy oil. Among other things."

"Okay," Cas murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Dean's head. He wasn't worried, after all Dean loved him. 

He may have lost Heaven, but as long as he still had Dean he'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jesseofthenorth for always holding my hand while I write especially since it's been a long time and I'm very rusty.


End file.
